Cute He's my wife
by uljangleo
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Jinhwan atau mungkin sekarang Koo Jinhwan menjalani hidupnya setelah menikah dengan Koo Junhoe. BoyxBoy. Yaoi Junhwan/hoehwan. JunhoeXJinhwan with Chanwoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mian OOC, kata-katanya juga mungkin agak nyerempet ke hal-hal yang dewasa tapi tenang, gak ada adegan begituannya kok. Ini di post juga di wattpad, judulnya juga sama.**

Selamat Menikmati

Jinhwan POV

Kriiingggggg

Astagaaa. Wahai alarm gak tau diri baru jam 7 udah bikin ribut ae.  
gue masuk kerja jam 8 juga toh jadi santai aja lanjutin tidur gak ada salahnya juga.

Sebentar

Kerja?

Gue kan udah disuruh berhenti sama june. Btw june itu siapa ye? Ah masa bodo, gue ngantuk bobo lagi ah.

"Sayang?" Nahloh suara siapa itu

"Istri guee :*" Hantu? Paling kga suka dah klo begini. Pura-pura mati aja kali ya.

"Hyung? Mau sampe kapan tidur ha? Gue laper ni"

Jinhwan POV end

Junhoe POV

Astaga ini orang niat kaga jadi istri gue. Di bangunin malah pura-pura tidur. Kerjain dikit gakpapa la~

Gue deketin muka gue ke mukanya yg mungil aduduuhh tahan junhoe ya tahan tadi malam kan udah puas, eh puas apaan ni wkwk

"Kalo kga bangun gue bakal ngelanjutin kegiatan kita yang tadi malam sayang" bisik gue di telinga dia  
Tiba-tiba aja dia bangun. Alhasil jidat dia yg mulus nabrak mulut gue. Busett sakit bener dah, untung gue kga punya gigi yang kaya bobby klo punya ya udah di pastiin jidat dia bocor gegara gigi gue nancep. (Sorry bob sorry 😂)

"Aduh hyung, klo mau bangun bilang-bilang coba jidat lu keras amat" walaupun gue ngomong gitu tetap aja yg gue elus bukan mulut gue tapi jidat dia. Suami yg baik kan gue?

Dia natap gue pake tatapan polosnya.  
Stop killing me with your polos eyes (whut?😂)

"Gue lupa kalo kita udah nikah june. Gue kira suara lu tadi suara hantu"

"Emang ada ya suara hantu se seksi suara gue ini hyung?" gue bener kan? Bukannya kepedean tapi kenyataan. Gue peluk tubuh mungil dia. Saking mungilnya gue takut kalau pelukan gue ini bisa buat dia hancur sak

"Maklum, terlalu lama tidur sendiri. Udah ah lu minggir gak usah peluk-peluk gue begitu. Mau mandi nih" dia bangun dan langsung jalan ke kamar mandi. Kyanya dia gak sadar.

"Hyung gak mau pake pakaian dlu?" tanya gue. Dia langsung nunduk ngeliat badan polosnya yang gak pake apa-apa. Gue perhatiin dia sambil masang muka sok polos wkwk raut mukanya udah mulai berubah. Bentar lagi nangis ni satu dua ti-

"Hweeeeeeeeee juneee" bukannya lari ke dalam kamar mandi dia malah lari masuk selimut sambil nangis nyembunyiin muka dia di dada gue. Kyanya masih malu.

"Sttttt. Cupcupp udah sayang jangan nangis. Lu mesti terbiasa dalam keadaan begini" gue cekikikan dalam hati. Tiba-tiba aja dia nyubit perut gue. Ya lumayan, itu sakit.

"Dasar mesuuum!" teriak dia. Gue ketawa aja sambil meluk dia lebih erat.

Junhoe POV end

 **Mian kalau banyak typo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku tambahin Chanwoo ya disini jadi dedeq kecil yang unyu.**

 **Selamat membaca**

"Aish, june ngapain pake masuk kerja segala. Gue kan gak biasa tinggal dirumah sendirian ;-;" keluh jinhwan.  
Saat ini ia berada di depan tv dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

Ia mengganti chanel tv dengan bosan dan berhenti menekan remote ketika menemukan tontonan menarik.  
Karena bosan ia pun memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk mencari cemilan yang ada di rumah junhoe, atau mungkin sekarang rumahnya juga.

"Bosen juga di rumah sendirian. Apa main ke Rumah tetangga aja ya?" tanyanya pada readers yang sedang membaca ff ini._.

'Hm, oke klo gitu bikin kue dlu ah' pikirnya.

2 jam kemudian kue buatan jinhwan pun selesai (aku gak tau waktu pembuatan kuenya ;-;) dengan bermodal kue sepiring ia pun pergi ke rumah tetangga yang ada disebelah rumahnya.

"Tantee tanteeee bukain dong" jinhwan pun mengedor-

(Gak woy -_-)

Jinhwan menekan belnya lalu menunggu si pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya.

"Iya. Nyari siapa dek?"tanya seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

"Saya cuma mau berkunjung aja nek. Emm itu saya istri dari orang yang punya rumah disebelah rumah ini" tunjuknya pada rumahnya.

"Dan ini nek buat nenek" jinhwan pun memberi sepiring kue yang ada di tangannya kepada wanita itu dan disambut dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan 'oh-kau tak perlu repot melakukan ini'

"Duh jangan panggil nenek la~ anak ku juga sepertinya seumuran dengan mu. Dan oh ya jangan kaku begitu. Ayok masuk" wanita itu mempersilahkan jinhwan duduk sementara ia ke dapur untuk membuatkan tamunya itu minuman.(puasa woy ;~;)

Jinhwan memperhatikan sebuah foto yang ada di dinding rumah itu, difoto itu terdapat dua orang -sepertinya pasangan suami istri- dengan bayi yang baru lahir di gendongan sang ibu. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Itu anak ku, difoto itu istrinya baru aja ngelahirin anak laki-laki pertama mereka" ucap wanita itu datang membawa minuman di tangannya.

"Oh ya kita belum kenalan kan? Nama ku han mi (ngarang) panggil aja aku tante han. Umurku belum 50 tahun jadi kamu ga perlu manggil aku nenek"

"Hehe maaf tante udah manggil nenek. Aku jinhwan-"

"Hweeeeeeeeee"  
ucapan jinhwan terpotong karena tangisan seorang anak yang ada di rumah itu.

"Duh bentar ya jinhwan, si canu bangun kyanya" setelah itu tante han langsung pergi untuk meredakan tangisan yang diduga merupakan cucunya.

"Huffftt" jinhwan mengembungkan sebelah pipinya bosan menunggu tante han yang belum keluar juga dari kamar.

Tak lama tante han pun muncul dengan seorang anak berpipi chubby di gendongannya. Mata jinhwan langsung berbinar dan menghampiri tante han untuk melihat balita berpipi chubby itu lebih dekat.

"Aaaaaaa lucunyaaaa ;A; tantee aku mau gendong" tante han tertawa melihat jinhwan yang begitu gemas melihat anak kecil.  
Ia pun mengangguk dan membiarkan jinhwan mengambil balita itu dari gendongnyannya.

Balita itu hanya diam di gendongan jinhwan. Ia tak berkedip memandangi wajah jinhwan

"Siapa namamu?" tanya jinhwan sambil menciumi pipinya

"Namanya Jung Chanwoo, umurnya baru 2 tahun. Dia cucu tante"

"yang di foto itu ya? Udah gede ya sekarang. Oh ya anak tante mana? Dari tadi kok aku gak liat" ucap jinhwan mencubiti pipi chanwoo. Seketika wajah tante han berubah menjadi sedih.  
"Anak tante sama ibunya chanu udah meninggal dari chanu umur 3 bulan. Waktu itu chanu di titipin sama tante soalnya mereka mau pergi keluar kota. Gak taunya mereka kecelakan di jalan" tante han tersenyum sedih menatap chanu. Jinhwan pun langsung mengelus pundak tante han menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menenangkan.

"Maaf tante, aku gak tau"

"Gakpapa jinhwan. Yang penting tante masih bisa liat cucu tante yang imut ini" ucapnya sambil menciumi pipi chanwoo yang di balas chanwoo dengan tawanya yang lucu.

"Uuhh lucunyaa" ucap jinhwan gemes sambil mengayun-ayun chanwoo di gendongannya.

"mma~ eheheh :3" seketika ayunan jinhwan terhenti mendengar ucapan chanwoo, begitu juga dengan tante han yang terkejut mendengar cucunya yang tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Tante, dia manggil aku?" tanya jinhwan pelan dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh tante han masih dengan wajah shocknya.

"mama~" Chanwoo menepuk pelan pipi jinhwan berkali-kali sambil tertawa, tawa khas balita yang menggemaskan. Mata tante han berkaca-kaca sedangkan jinhwan terkejut dirinya di panggil mama, 'seharusnya kan papa' keluhnya -_-

"Kyanya dia ngira kamu mamanya deh. Padahal tante pernah nunjukkin foto mamanya ke dia"

"Iya nih tante. Duh aku jadi pengen nangis. Boleh gak aku main dulu sama chanwoo?"tanya jinhwan yang di balas anggukan lemah oleh tante han . Ternyata ia sudah menangis, sedih melihat cucunya. Seharusnya di umur seperti ini Chanwoo masih mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore chanwoo pun tak mau lepas dari jinhwan ketika jinhwan ingin pamit pulang kerumah karena junhoe takut junhoe sudah pulang dan mencarinya.

"Chanwoo.. Aku harus pulang. Kamu juga belum mandi kan? Kamu mandi dulu ya sama nenek han. Kamu gak liat tuh nenek han kangen sama kamu dari tadi kamu nempel terus sama aku" tanya jinhwan pada chanwoo yang ia dudukkan di hadapannya.

"Ngann mama.. Hiks" chanwoo pun menangis, tangisannya pelan dan menyayat hati jinhwan. Ia pun langsung memeluk chanwoo untuk menenangkan.

"Cup cupp jangan nangis dong. Masa jagoan nangis" jinhwan menghapus air mata chanwoo. Anak itu tidak berhenti menangis. Tante han pun menyarankan jinhwan untuk membawa chanwoo kerumahnya.

"Apa boleh tante? Dia gak nangis nyari tante nanti?"

"Ya ngeliat dia manja begitu sama kamu. Kyanya dia gak bakal nyari tante deh. Bentar ya tante ambilin botol susu dia"tante han pun pergi untuk mengambil perlengkapan chanwoo.

"Yodah. Chanwoo ikut aku pulang aja ya?" tanya jinhwan pada chanwoo yang menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher jinhwan. Seketika tangisannya pun berhenti dan mendapat anggukan dari chanwoo tapi ia belum melepas pelukkannya pada leher jinhwan. Takut jinhwan pergi mungkin.

Junhoe baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan wajah letih ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Gue pulang" mendengar tak ada jawaban junhoe pun memasuki kamarnya dan jinhwan mendapati jinhwan yang sedang bermain di atas ranjang bersama chanwoo -cucu tetangga sebelah-  
melihat pemandangan itu membuat junhoe tersenyum dan melupakan rasa letihnya.

'Lu emang cocok jadi ibu, hyung.' pikir junhoe

TBC


End file.
